


Dare

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You’re playing ‘Truth or Dare’ with the Chanels when Number One gets an interesting dare.
Relationships: Chanel Oberlin/Reader, Chanel Oberlin/You
Kudos: 12





	Dare

You start coughing awfully after finishing up the drink Number Three secretly made you in the kitchen, your dare having been to drink whatever she can come up with. Not wanting to be seen as the new weakling of the group, you decided to accept the dare despite your excessive urge to throw it up and away. You don’t know what you were expecting when you drank the liquid, something disgusting surely, but you did not expect it to burn down your throat and make your voice weaker.

“ _Ugh…!_ ” You barely manage to let that word out, clearing your throat every few seconds to be able to talk. “ _What…_ _was…_ _in this…?_ ”

Number Three gives out a smirk, her monotone voice sending a shiver down your spine. “You don’t wanna know.”

You frown at her just as Number Two and Number Five start to giggle, your eyes turning towards the main Chanel to see her give you a proud grin. You can’t help the heat creeping up on your cheeks as you wipe the rest of the liquid off your lips. She’s been giving you a lot of looks lately, each one leaving you a confused mess, and you would hate to do anything to disappoint her.

“Well…” You blink in surprise when Number Two pokes your cheek, her head tilted at you. “Looks like (Y/N) lost her voice…”

“Someone else will ask the question in her place then.” Chanel turns her superior look towards Number Five, her next words making the sweet blond lose her smile. “Number Five? How about you do something fun for once?”

You give out another set of coughs just after that, still feeling something lingering inside your throat. Number Three’s smirk just continues to grow with each symptom you seem to showcase because of her concoction, making you squint your eyes at her in an attempt for revenge. You don’t seem to notice the slightest worried look settling inside Oberlin’s eyes, but Number Five does. She looks between you two discreetly, then gives out the largest grin she’s ever given.

“Chanel.” Oberlin gives the blond a quirked eyebrow, not sure how to take the boldness of her minion. “Truth or Dare?”

“Do I look like a dumb kindergarten kid?” Chanel rolls her eyes, looking down at her painted nails with absolute boredom. “Dare.”

Number Five gives out a chuckle, which makes Chanel give out a confused expression. “I dare you to kiss (Y/N).”

Both Number Two and Number Three share a knowing look just as you give out another set of coughs, your entire skin starting to burn because of your pure embarrassment and a little of something else. Chanel just stares at Number Five with an unreadable expression, her eyes soon turning towards you. A smirk comes to her lips as soon as she notices you looking away with red cheeks, Oberlin hearing Number Two giggle because of your reaction.

“No way!” Number Two points at you starting to cough a second time, Number Three’s expression turning to one resembling of a psychopath's. “She just drank that awful cocktail! Chanel would never kiss her after that!”

“Oh yeah?” Chanel gives the red-haired girl a quick look before she starts to crawl towards your form on the floor. “Watch me.”

You feel a squeal die inside your throat while the others give out loud ‘oooh!’s upon seeing Oberlin so determined to do the dare. You fight the urge to hide your face once hers appear so close to yours, her smirk stretching out onto her cheeks.

“ _Nervous?_ ” She whispers those words so that you’re the only one that can hear, her hands grabbing each side of your face right after you nod. “ _Don’t be._ ”

Her lips touch yours before you can even register it, Chanel already breathing into it while you feel like your entire being is going through a shock of electricity. It takes you a few seconds before you start moving your lips along with hers, the tip of your fingers tingling while a tornado of heat moves inside your lungs. You can barely hear the other Chanels cheering at the sight of the kiss, Oberlin parting away from you a few moments later. She wipes a tiny bit of saliva off her bottom lip just as you try to clear your throat once again, her eyes looking back towards a shocked but excited Number Five.

“Satisfied?” She doesn’t wait for the blond’s response that Oberlin is sitting down between you and Number. “Great. My turn now.”

You give her a small side look while she continues the game as if nothing just happened, your cheeks still incredibly red from what happened. You can’t help but wonder what’s going on inside her mind as she asks Number Two to lick off the bottom of Number Three’s shoe, a sparkle present in Oberlin’s eyes.

It’s a few moments later that you feel her fingers gently gracing yours, a subtle way of wanting to hold your hand without the others knowing.

That’s more than enough to make you smile through the blush.


End file.
